custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Make-Believe Fun with Barney (BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan's Version)
Make-Believe Fun with Barney is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on August 13, 1991. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the Backyard Gang on a trip to places including a big city bus ride, a castle, an airplane ride, and a whole lot more. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Howie (Joesph Gordon-Lewett) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tinkerputt's Dancing Toy Robots Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #The Wheels on the Bus #Castles So High #The Airplane Song #Down By the Station #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Mac and Cheese #The French Fries and Chicken Stripes Song #The Hamburgers Song #Pumpernickel #Welcome to Barney's Ice Cream Shop #I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Ice Cream Sundae Song #The Ice Cream Sandwich Song #The Ice Cream Milkshake Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Row, Row, Your Boat) #I'd Love to Sail #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #Friendship Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Looby Loo #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #In the Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #The Rainbow Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen to the Mocking Bird #Listen #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is used. During the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Going Places!" are used in this home video. *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" *Season 1's I Love You *Before the song "It's a Great Day", Barney comes to life. *After the song "Just Imagine", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the backyard, and greet Barney and the Backyard Gang. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the backyard, and greet Barney and the Backyard Gang, Baby Bop's "Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody!" to Barney and the Backyard Gang, the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except it was pitched down to -4 and the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -4. Also, the sound clips are mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, and BJ's "Hi Barney!" was taken from "An Adventure Make-Believe", and his "Hi everybody!" and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" are both taken from "Barney's Sense Sational Day", except they are pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney uses his magic his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. *When Baby Bop, BJ, & the Backyard Gang shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, *When Barney says "All Aboard!" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids get on the big city bus, *When Barney says "Is everybody ready?" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids start driving the big city bus, *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe".